1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an electronic device, and more particularly to a head mounted display (HMD) and an imaging method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the advance in technology, people's absorption of information also increases. Commonly seen electronic devices, such as multimedia play devices, network communication devices and computer devices, display an image on a CRT or LCD display. The number of pixels and size of the image that can be displayed depend on the size and efficiency of the display. Conventional CRT or LCD display is incapable of satisfying the requirements of large size and convenient portability at the same time. To resolve such problem, a head-mounted display (HMD) is currently provided in the market. The HMD has a small tube or liquid crystal display disposed in front of each eye. Based on the 3D effect of parallax between the user's two eyes, the HMD projects the image outputted from respective tube or LCD display on the user's retinas by using a beam splitter.
In a conventional head-mounted display (such as a pair of Google glasses), the location of the beam splitter is fixed and cannot be adjusted, and the user has to adjust his/her viewing direction in order to view the image projected by the pico projector. The conventional HMD is inconvenient to use and easily causes fatigue to the user's eyes.